Vlad Tod: Eighth Grade Bites
by siriuslybritish
Summary: Vlad and Henry meet new-girl Brielle Markess just as Eighth Grade begins and quickly befriend her. Well, henry sure does, but Vlad sees something unusual about her. The sad thing is, he can't figure out whats up with this preppy lover of video games. Eighth Grade Bites...Ouch! Not a slash; rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One

**A/N- **Hey, it's siriuslybritish again! Recently, I started reading The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod- and LOVED it! As soon as I finished the first book, I decided to start this fan fiction! I do **NOT **own any of the characters in this series (Heather Brewer does!). Enjoy!

~_**siriuslybritish**_

_(The Halloween party has not taken place yet!)_

Vlad's POV

I lay in bed, wondering who would be our substitute teacher. Hopefully not Mrs. Bell…ugh, not a pretty sight. Thinning Blue hair? Penciled-in eyebrows? No- BIG no, I mean.

Tonight there was a full-moon peeking through my window. I heard a howl from outside, and it lightly echoed in the house.

Nelly was probably asleep right now, so she must not have heard it. But I have to say, it was weird. It sounded unpleasant and…sad in a way. It was kinda scary, in a way. Wondering what the howl came from, I got up out of bed and tip-toed downstairs. I stepped into the kitchen and peered out the window, having to move some thick velvet curtain. _Nothing. _The only thing outside was that tall, crooked oak tree. Its tangled branches swayed in the dark sky, sort of like flailing hands.

"Creepy…" I whispered, turning away and then immediately hearing the howl again. It sounded closer, honestly. I shrugged and tip-toed back upstairs, yawning. What time was it anyway? When I got back to my room, I picked up my clock and read 5:56 a.m. Oh…so it wasn't night. I wonder what could be out there, anyways. Maybe it was Mrs. Bell?

"I might as well stay up, then." I said to myself, stretching and turning on my lamp. Maybe it was gonna storm today? I always kind of liked it whenever it stormed. Just watching lightning gave me some excitement in my day (if it did storm, at least).

I put on a red T-shirt, and then a black hoodie. Plus a pair of dark jeans and dark blue converse. I wonder if Tom and Bill will call me Goth again? Probably. What's wrong with those two anyways? All they do is pick on me-while everyone stands aside and ignores it all. Better yet, what's wrong with everyone?

I looked over at the picture of my mom and dad. My dad held my mom's shoulders while she sat on a Victorian chest, and they were both smiling. You could tell they were happy as could be.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I said, kissing my finger-tips and touching the center of the picture.

I looked out the window to see a moving van at that creepish house beside mine- well, Nelly's house really, but you get the point. I couldn't really see anyone, but I saw the outlines of two people. That house had been empty ever since I came to live with Nelly, and Henry and i were always sort of creeped-out by it. I swear you can hear it creak at night- even when theres not a breeze. Obviously, it's haunted.

The 13 year old vampire thinks a house is haunted.

One was short and the other was really tall. I hate neighbors. They all hate me, too. I bet these people won't like me much either.

"Vlad are you up?" Nelly yawned outside my closed door.

"Yeah, I think so…" I said, smirking and opening the door. Nelly was still in her fluffy, white bathrobe and slippers. To be honest, she looked awful.

"Oh…want some coffee?" Nelly asked, rubbing her eyes, and smiling. I always knew she meant blood whenever she asked me if I wanted some coffee or tea. That's Nelly- the woman who always wanted me to fit in with the rest of the kids…even though that would never happen.

We both walked downstairs and I sat at the dining room table. Nelly put some coffee on and heated a bag of AB- in the microwave for about twenty seconds. She handed the bag to me and sat down while holding her mug of steaming coffee. I rubbed my tongue over my fangs before piercing into the bag and sucking out the warm sweetness. Nelly watched me the whole time, and raised her eyebrows as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Was it good, then? You remembered to taste it, right?" she asked jokingly.

"You know it was, Aunt Nelly." I laughed, as the doorbell rang. Nelly started to get up, but I shot up and ran to the door. I heard the chair squeak as she plopped back down. I opened the door to see Henry.

"Hey, Henry. Ready to go to…_school_?" I asked, faking a shiver. Henry chuckled and put on that infamous grin and threaded his fingers through his belt loop. I shook my head and quickly grabbed my backpack, which was hanging on the coat-tree beside the door. I yelled bye to Nelly and stepped out the door.

"Now what's so funny?" I asked, smirking.

"Ok, ok- check this out. School sure does _bite, _huh?" he said, adding emphasis on the pun. I looked over at him with that are-kidding-me-dude look. "What? Come on, you know that was a good one!"

"Whatever, you suck at telling jokes, man. Who do you think will be the sub for Mr. Craig's?" I asked, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled some kind of scared-yet-sad face.

"Dunno... Mrs. Bell, maybe? Everybody likes her." Henry said sarcastically.

"Haha, sure they do. I wonder what really happened to Mr. Craig. I mean, a person doesn't just go missing all of the sudden, right?"

"Yeah…Maybe he committed a crime and left the state? Or the country?" Henry said, with a completely serious expression.

"Really, that's what you come up with, Henry? Face it, you're horrible with entertainment." I said, patting him on the shoulder, as he shoved me. It totally turned into a shove-war, after that little act. We finally approached the school, but just as we set foot on the road, which separated the school and the winding, grassy paths we normally take to school, zipped past us and slammed on the brakes once it pulled into the parking-lot.

"What kind of crazed hobo is driving that car?" Henry muttered under his breath, shaking his head. We walked into school, got our books and stuff, and said our good-byes.

I walked into my homeroom class- Mr. Craig's class, really. No one was sitting at his desk, and the only person inside was Chelsea….and Meredith. Meredith and Chelsea never talked much, but I guess today was a good day. Chelsea stuck her foot out to trip me, but I stepped over her leg with ease. What was that about? Meredith giggled and tucked a strand of her curly brunette hair behind her ear. Everyone started to file into the classroom. Thank god I didn't see Bill or Tom today, huh?

Then, a man with a weird velvet top-hat stepped inside. He carried an old-fashioned doctor's bag with him. The man tipped his hat to us and sat it on Mr. Craig's desk and sat on the corner of it.

"Good morning to you all! You may call me Mr. Otis, or Otis- considering that my first name is the same as my last. I will be Mr. Craig's substitute until he returns.

Meredith raised her hand and Otis nodded at her.

"What if Mr. Craig never comes back?" She asked, as Chelsea snorted. Mr. Otis gave her a weird, reassuring look.

"Well, if in any case he does not return, which he will, I will remain your teacher. So, let's all go around the room and say a few words about ourselves, shall-" Mr. Otis was cut off by I knock on the door. An office lady stepped into the room.

"Hello again, Mr. Otis! Just as you are new to our school, we have a new student. Come on dear…" she said, motioning towards the door. A girl with wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped in. She wore a gray pleated skirt, a white undershirt and a blush-pink cardigan- which kind of reminded me how Meredith dresses...She must've moved in next door, then!

"Oh, how nice! What might your name be? I'm Otis Otis, but you can call me Mr. Otis." Mr. Otis smiled. Boy that was cheesy.

"Brielle Markess." She said quietly, not making eye contact with Mr. Otis. If you ask me, she looked scared. I wouldn't be that scared if I was as pretty as her...Oh, that sounded weird, didn't it? But anyways, I don't think she likes Mr. Otis. That makes two of us...He's kind of odd and creepy. there's something very, very strange about him, but I can't place my finger on it. Hey! I just sounded like someone from that little-kid show...uh...They go around and do weird stuff and solve mysteries. Alright, Scooby-Doo!

"Take a seat by that young man there, please." Mr. Otis directed, nodding at me. The girl, or Brielle I guess, sat at the empty desk beside me, after stealing a stony glance at Mr. Otis. I dared to smile at Meredith, while she turned around and said hi, but Chelsea caught my smile and her cheeks turned bright red. Oh no...Not her! Chelsea was kind of...dumb. She got with all of the jocks, maybe two per day, I bet!

"Hi, I'm Meredith!" Meredith greeted, as Chelsea said the same (except using her name, of course), and then Mary, One of Meredith's two best friends, did just the same. Brielle smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! You can call me Elle, if you like." 'Elle' said in a soft tone, complete with a British accent. She definitely wasn't faking it, either- so is she a foreign exchange student, then? I don't know if it would be rude to ask, so maybe I shouldn't...I opened my mouth to say something, but then Chelsea spoke up and took the words right out of my mouth.

"So...um, are you like a foreign exchange student?" she asked, Meredith glanced over and gave her that why-would-you-just-suddenly-ask-that look.

"Oh, yes. From Dover, England..." Elle said, looking over at me, "I don't think I caught your name..."

"Huh? Oh, oh- Vladimir Tod- call me Vlad... Nice to meet you." I said, jumping into reality. She laughed, and then Mr. Otis made us all tell him our names and whatnot- lame. Then He gave us a lecture on how he would be tying in Mythology with English, since that was his major. He said we'd talk about a certain creature every week or so, and then have some kind of assignment on Friday. I think this class won't be so bad with a new-girl here...unless Otis ruins the fun.

I'm pretty good with mythical creatures…


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Hey, (: Its siriuslybritish again! Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry I haven't updated this story lately!

Xoxo!

Chapter two-

Vlad's POV (still)~

I found out that Elle has all the same classes as me, except for fourth period. She has that with Henry and Meredith- lucky! There's something kind of weird about Elle, though. She has this scratch that goes from her mid-elbow, to her wrist. Every time I look, I look too long, and she pulls her sleeve down farther. I wonder if that kind of hurts her feelings. Great, now I feel bad…

"I'm telling you, man, there's something off about Mr. Otis and Elle Markess." I told Henry, sticking my hands in my pockets. He had his fingers threaded through his belt loops again.

"Your superstitious, Vlad. There's nothing wrong with either of them. Just chill! Elle is too pretty to be weird, anyways." he sighed.

"Wha-No, listen: They both hate each other, you can tell easily! Elle barely ever talks and she is always alone-because she chooses to. She is hiding something…something big! And Otis always stares at me…its creepy. He has something against me, and we _just_ met!" I explained. Henry pointed and nodded in the same direction.

"Look there's Elle-being normal and walking home. Let's go talk to her! C'mon!" Henry said, dragging me, while running, to Elle.

"Hey Elle!" Henry greeted, walking beside her. Thankfully, these sidewalks were the size of two normal-sized ones, so I could walk beside Henry. Kind of cramped though…

"Oh, hi Henry!" She said happily. Today, Elle was wearing a navy blue skirt with white polka-dots and a ruffled white top. What a prep.

"How's school so far? It has to be tough being the new-kid…" He said. Was it just me, or did that sound a little bit rude?

"Um…it's…good. Why?" She asked curiously, stopping. We came to my house, and hers was right next door.

"Well, Vlad here wanted to know if you would like to hang out with us tomorrow or something. You know, there's a Halloween party tomorrow, too- So you could come with us." Henry said. I felt my cheeks turn red. Elle sighed, and her cheeks turned pink.

"As much as I would love to, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. Maybe some other time…" she said and started to turn away, but Henry caught her wrist. He looked at her for a second and then let go. Oh, come on, not another romance moment with Henry and yet another girl! Seriously!

"What are you doing today, then?" he asked in some weird tone that reminded me of that Edward guy in that Vampire movie…Twilight, I think? Henry and I watched that last night. Henry said it was, quote "epic!", but I could care less. Vampires are not like that, not at all.

"Um…Nothing?" she asked, obviously a little freaked out. If Henry was flirting with me, I'd be scared, too. Henry was such a ladies man; he was always with one girl or another. I'm surprised he hadn't gotten to Meredith yet…Nah, never mind- Henry knows what would happen if he started flirting with Meredith. I think.

"Then let's go do something! See, wasn't that easy?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gently pulled it off and laughed. I shook my head and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You two are weird…but alright. What is it you want to do?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and grinning. As a big gust of wind blew, the tree leaves rustled loudly.

"Oh, hello Vladimir, hello Brielle! I do hope you had a wondrous first day with me as the new teacher- I know I did. I've never met a bunch of such well-behaved kids! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Mr. Otis said from behind Henry and I. Didn't Elle see him? We both turned around, and Henry was the first to speak up.

"Hi there, Mr. Otis," Henry started, using that weird mono-tone, "I'm Henry, Vlad's best friend. You have me third period. He's told me a lot about you, so you must teach a pretty good first period…homeroom…thing."

"Oh, hello Henry! They're very nice, indeed. Well, I will see you three tomorrow morning…" Mr. Otis tipped his hat, "Elle..." and walked on down the street. Elle just acted like nothing happened, while Henry and I stared at her like she had just whipped out a gun. I punched Henry's shoulder as hard as I could…the smart one!

"Ow! Dude! What gives?" He exclaimed, shaking his head, almost like he had forgotten Elle was here.

"Thanks for making it sound like I wanted to go on a date with Mr. Otis, Henry. 'Vlad's told me all about you, so you must teach a pretty good first period'! Really?" I said, crossing my arms and flipping my hair. (There's nothing wrong with that- it gets in my eyes.)

"Sorry, I was just trying to make you sound nice…I mean, if you don't like him, maybe he doesn't like you? We want him to like you, right? I was trying to help, man!"

"Making it sound like I have a crush on Mr. Otis does not help, Henry. And I could care less if he doesn't like me, because I don't like him either!"

"Ok, Ok! Calm it down, don't bi-…calm down, Vlad!" Henry said, catching himself on that cheesy Vampire pun. I think we both realized we had been fighting for a while after we saw that Elle was walking up her porch steps. She waved to us, and I could see that she was laughing.

"You see what you did, human boy?" I said with a Transylvanian accent, trying to scare Henry.

"Vlad, we've been best friends since like first grade. I can see what you're trying to do. Besides, you couldn't scare a chicken."

"I could eat one right now…or maybe a cow. You hungry? We'll have to get Elle to come to the Halloween party tomorrow, so we can brainstorm some plans at my house. Nelly probably made cookies." I said, nudging him. He shrugged.

"Well…Nelly does make delicious chocolate-chip cookies…alright. But no chickens or cows, alright? That's weird." Henry said, laughing at his joke. I shook my head (for what, the nine-hundredth time this hour?) and we both headed to my house…Well, actually it was Nelly's house, but I like to think of it as mine too. Whoops, that sounded mean, huh? I mean it in the best way possible, though- Nelly is like a second Mother to me, even though we're really not related at all. Henry and I walked up the porch steps and inside, immediately smelling cookies, tea, and coffee.

"Nelly, I'm home!" I said, throwing my bag beside the stairs as if it didn't matter, and walking into the kitchen. Henry did the same with his binder and followed me into the kitchen. I could practically see him drooling over Nelly's chocolate-chip cookies. And he calls _me _an animal? Hah, please! Since I'm not like Henry or Nelly, I'm not too big on cookies or candy. But I do like to scare little kids on Halloween and steal their candy! I'm not a mean dude; I just like to have some fun. I do feel kinda bad about it for the first few days, but those kids have parents who probably buy them candy every time they go out or something.

"Hello boys! How was your day? Want some cookies and milk?" Nelly asked happily, taking a sip of coffee, and smiling at us.

"Sure- you make the best cookies. It was really good, Nelly. We got a new teacher, even- his name is Mr. Otis." Henry replied, as Nelly sat a plate of cookies in front of the both of us after we had sat down. Nelly poured some milk from the fridge into a glass and handed it to Henry, and then she grabbed a blood-bag from a cooler beside the sink, heated it in the microwave, poured it into a mug (like always), and gave it to me. Henry watched in disgust as I dunked a cookie into the warm O negative and took a bite (it's always best warm). It slid down my throat easily.

"Is your new teacher cute?" Nelly asked, rinsing the cookie-sheet/pan of in the sink.

"I dunno, ask Vlad here. He can tell you." Henry said while smirking, referring to earlier when he made it sound like I had a crush on Mr. Otis. I kicked Henry from under the table; almost making him spit his cookie across the room. I laughed, and I'm surprised milk didn't just spew out of Henry's nose or his mouth we were laughing so hard. Henry wiped a tear from his eye and smiled ear-to-ear with me.

Nelly stood there with her hand on her hip, looking confused, and said, "Vlad?"

Oh what a day…


End file.
